SD Gundam Force: Wedding Daydreaming
by LadyJet2
Summary: SD GUNDAM FORCE: Sequel to Forgiveness and Peace and Peace and Renewal. After much trepidation, Relehimana and Deed finally are to get married, but Deed is still a Gundam, and feels that he will be unable to give his princess the family they both wish. Ze


Title: SD Gundam Force – Wedding Daydreaming

Author: LJ

Summery: Sequel to Forgiveness and Peace and Peace and Renewal. After much trepidation, Relehimana and Deed finally are to get married, but Deed is still a Gundam, and feels that he will be unable to give his princess the family they both wish. Zero and Bakunetsumaru try to help him by researching for spells that may help Deed become human, if only for a short time.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Relehimana/Deed, Zero/Bakunetsumaru

Warnings: Angst, Romance, Trans-species relationships, language, slash

Author's Note: I had to do it! I had to do it! Got my season two DVD collection in and I watched the Lacroa arc. Had to write a final (maybe?) chapter of a Deed/Relehimana story. I apologize that this is longer than the others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SD Gundam Force and all it's characters are owned by BANDAI.

"Very well...I give you my blessing, my daughter, Sir Deed." Relehimana smiled brightly and looked to the dark aqua colored Gundam beside her. Deed stood there speechless shocked that the King would break the laws set down by his forefathers for the happiness of both of them.

"Deed this is wonderful!" Rele said wrapping her arms around him laughing warmly. Deed nodded and returned the hug.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy since the day I became a knight, my Princess..." Deed said looking up to her. Rele nodded and gave him a kiss. Deed returned the kiss and smiled at the King, bowing to him. "Thank you, Sire...I cannot express to you how happy you have made both of us." King De Lacroa waved his hand smiling slightly.

"Don't worry. If Relehimana loves you and is happy with you, then to hell with the law." Deed smiled and bowed again to the King, but slowly doubt was rushing through his mind. He was, after all, still a Gundam.

"I don't know what to do!" Deed cried flopped on his bed in the knight's quarters. Zero sighed and leaned up against the door frame. He and the others had gotten the news of the impending wedding and Zero and Baku were both to be in the wedding themselves.

"I don't know what the issue is, Deed. Relehimana doesn't care that you are not a human. She loves you for who you are." Deed blinked and looked up at Zero as if he was blind.

"Tell me, Zero, my friend. How much pleasure did you have on the night of your wedding?" Zero blinked and rose an eyebrow and simply stared for a few moments. Deed sweat dropped. "With Baku! You know what I'm talking about!"

"Ack! OH!" Zero blushed brightly and coughed, turning red and looking around. Deed sighed and prayed to whomever was listening that one day Zero would stop being a prude. "Well um...I suppose that...yeah I guess that is a problem."

"Now you understand." Deed sat up and slumped over his lap. "I know Rele loves me for who and what I am, though I don't know how she can," he murmured under his breath. "But I want to have a family one day." That was something Zero could understand. He went over and sat down next to him.

"Well, there's always the option of adopting. I know it's not like having your own son or daughter, but..." Deed nodded to him and sighed.

"I know that is an option. But still..." Zero frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well don't worry about it okay? You have a wedding to plan for first of all. I'll see if Baku and I can't find something in the library that might help." Deed looked up at Zero and smiled.

"Thank you." Zero chuckled and smiled brightly before getting up.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, Deed, I'm sure Rele is going to take over the wedding if you don't put your two cents in." Deed chuckled and got up with him.

"Well it is her day. Whatever she wants, I'll do my best to make it happen," Deed said smiling and sighing, his eyes off in the distance, thinking of his soon to be wife. Zero chuckled and was reminded of his and Baku's ceremony. Baku was the one being romantic, he was the one trying to get everything organized. Deed turned back and put his hand on Zero. "Thank you. Well I should go though. I'll see you later at dinner, Zero." Deed waved as he walked off to where Relehimana was choosing the colors and decorations for their wedding.

"You're welcome, Deed. Have fun!" he cried, glad that he wasn't dealing with Rele on that issue. Zero continued on heading for the great archives and library in the castle.

"Hey Zero..." Baku called seeing his lover pass by the open hall way. Zero stopped and smiled seeing Baku munching on some sort of sweet treat. "Where are you headed, love?" he asked catching Zero's hand in his own and pulling him close. Zero smiled at him and kissed the samurai.

"The library. I'm going to see if there's any spells in there that might help Deed out on his wedding night," he said, smoothly pulling Baku along with him. Bakunetsumaru blinked but followed his lover.

"Why? Oh...right...he's still a Gundam." Zero nodded to Bakunetsumaru's statement and entered the massive library in Lacroa Castle. Baku looked at the massive bookcases and gave a low whistle.

"Will you help me look for a spell?" Zero asked smiling at the red and white musha. Baku smiled back and gave his bonded a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I will. But...where should we start?" he asked looking up at the expansive bookcases in the room. Zero sighed and looked around the library a bit overwhelmed as well.

"I suppose we should start in the spell books area." Zero walked off in a determined fashion, Baku following close behind. The samurai looked around the massive library, unsure of what section was what. He stopped short nearly walking right into Zero as he stopped at the back wall.

"So...this is the spell books area?" he asked looking up and down. Zero nodded and sighed.

"Yes, it's a fairly large area it goes the entire length of the library," he said motioning down the long wall. Baku sweat dropped and whimpered slightly. "But.." Zero began with a smile. "Thankfully the section we need is only these three columns here." The knight motioned to the three bookshelves. Baku sighed in relief and nodded.

"Good, so, what kinda spell are we looking for?" Zero looked around and picked up a book on the very bottom shelf.

"A type of transformation spell. You do remember the characters right?" Baku looked over his shoulder and refreshed his memory at the Lacroan words.

"Yes, I do. So I start on one end and you on the other?" Zero smiled at his lover and nodded.

"I'll start at the top and work down, you can work your way up." Bakunetsumaru slowly smiled and rested a hand on Zero's hip.

"Do you know how naughty that sounded?" Zero blushed and sighed turning around to kiss the samurai.

"I know. Later, right now I want to help Deed on his wedding night," Zero said before pulling away and flying up to the top of the shelf. Baku watched for a moment before starting at the bottom shelf and flipping through books.

"Oh! And I would love it if the colors were white and violet. Specifically Princess Rose violet!" Relehimana said looking through swatches of fabric and colors. Deed smiled and nodded.

"Of course my dear. Anything for your day," Deed said softly reaching over and gently patted her hand. Rele smiled and turned fully to Deed her eyes shinning with love.

"Oh Deed, you have no idea how happy I am that we are to be wed. To be honest, I always wished it would be you to take my hand." Rele blushed and put her one hand to her face trying to conceal it.

"My love, my darling Princess, I always wished that you would take me. We are setting down new ground for people regardless of station or race for life. Gundams and humans will forever be able to wed thanks to your father's generosity. I could not be any luckier than I am at this very moment." Relehimana smiled and blushed farther.

"Oh Mana, you're so romantic, Deed." Deed smiled and gently kissed her soft lips sighing happily.

"You deserve every drop of romance I have to give, Rele." Rele smiled and moved her chair closer to Deed as they looked over colors and fabrics to decorate the main hall and dining hall.

"Deed!" The teal colored knight looked up as Zero and Bakunetsumaru rush toward him. It had been several days since Zero had offered to look for a spell to help him on his wedding night. He smiled a bit and paused sipping his small cup of wine to help ease his nerves.

"Zero, Bakunetsumaru! I take it you have good news?" he asked his eyes hopeful, smiling lightly. Zero smiled and nodded lifting up an old spell book.

"Yes we have found a spell that will do what you wish, but...it will only work for one day, and only once." Deed frowned and looked at the spell when Zero showed him the page. Reading it over Deed smiled softly before nodding.

"One day for one time is enough for me to show Princess Relehimana how I love her. Thank you my friends. I owe you a lot for helping me." Baku smiled and chuckled patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. With all you have been through, you deserve happiness." Deed smiled at the samurai, glad that it seemed he had forgiven him for his misdeeds a year before.

"Baku is right, it was our pleasure to help you," Zero said chuckling. "Besides, every groom should have a wedding night to remember." Zero smiled in a fashion that Deed had never seen before and caused the teal knight to blush at the implications.

"My God, I thought you were still a prude, Zero!" Deed laughed after a moment before slapping his back. "Anyway, I remember Shute saying something about a bachelor party the other day when I was speaking to him through the communications. What is a 'bachelor party'?" The grins he received made Deed wish he hadn't brought it up.

"That, my friend, is the night before the wedding, usually, when the groom and his party head off to celebrate his last night of being a single man!" Zero said wrapping his arm around his shoulder walking with him toward his quarters. Baku was on the other side snickering the whole time.

"That seems a little, er...irresponsible the night before the wedding."

"Don't worry, we'll have it a few days before for you, I'm sure Sayla and the bride's party will have a bachelorette party for Relehimana. It's a Neotopian tradition, as well as one in Ark, it will be a blast!" Baku said grinning from ear to ear. Sighing and shrugging off any attempts to persuade his friends that it wasn't a good idea, Deed accepted his fate.

"Very well, I shall tell Rele about your plans for me." Deed sighed and smiled as he walked toward his rooms. "Well, I believe I shall retire for the night. Goodnight Zero, Baku." Zero and Bakunetsumaru smiled and said their good, evening leaving Deed to his rooms and his excitement.

The bachelor party came and went and left Deed exhausted, exhilarated and anxious. He had seen little of Relehimana in the past days due to Lacroan wedding customs. Zero and Bakunetsumaru continued to try and ease his anxiousness with well wishes and little hints and tips here and there to get through the wedding. Deed found them to be good advice but he was in no mind to attempt to implicate them.

"Mana, I feel as though I'm a kid again!" he said rubbing his hands trying to stop them from shaking and sweating. "I can't stand not seeing her for so long!" He paced fidgeting and glaring at the sky above. The four hours before the wedding were crawling by making even his party antsy.

Zero had agreed to be his best man, with Bakunetsumaru and Captain filling in other groomsmen. Relehimana had asked that Sayla, Shute's mother Keiko and Mayor Margret be her maid of honor and bridesmaids respectively. Shute was to be the ring bearer, while Shute's little sister Nana, now old enough to walk on her own with help from her and Shute's father Mark, was to be the flower girl. Other members of both the SDG and Neotopia, Ark and Lacroa were apart of the wedding, Fenn and Steel Dragon were prepared to drop rice upon the couple before escorting them off to their honeymoon.

"I know it's difficult, but don't worry so much. In only a few more hours you will be Prince Deed De Lacroa," Zero said softly trying to ease his friend's nerves. Deed smiled and nodded slowly.

"Very true...I still can't believe that I will be a prince, but that doesn't matter, I would be nothing more than a pauper if it meant marrying my Princess." Baku looked to Zero and Deed closed his eyes and chuckled.

"He's a worse romantic than I am!" the samurai said laughing. Zero chuckled as well and nodded to his lover.

"That he is." Deed looked at the two and huffed slightly.

"Oh be quiet..." he said sulking slightly, but not without good humor.

He stood at the alter, his throat tight as he stood before the alter. Behind him and to the side, his groomsmen stood prepared for everything and anything. Deed looked at his armor and rubbed at a scuff quickly before standing straight and stiff as a board staring at the door in the back. Beside him stood Zero in his most high ranking armor under his golden Elite Knight armor. After all he didn't want to outshine the groom or the bride. Bakunetsumaru stood dressed in a kimono made of silk and hand made by a friend of his family. Captain stood in his finest armor seemingly completely calm about the situation.

The march of the bride began and Deed began to sweat bullets. Seeing Sayla and the other brides maids come out as well as little Nana and Mark. Zero put a hand on Deed's shoulder to relax him. It did little to quell the butterflies that swelled and threatened to make the poor knight throw up.

"Lord above..." Deed whispered as Relehimana walked down the aisle. Her hair was loose flowing down just beyond her shoulders that lay bear with her off the shoulder gown. Beautiful was far to bland to describe the Princess as she walked down the flower peddle strewn carpet in the grand cathedral. Her dress was more ornate and beautiful than any other woman would dream of, the deep violet accented by silver and white roses, vines and ornate designs. Her bouquet was beautiful, full of princess roses and bright white lilies. Her face was veiled, but Deed could see her beautiful features, she was smiling nervously at him which eased his own nervousness.

Just as she reached him time seemed to blur. Vows were exchanged out of memory, they were staring at each other the entire time. Everything was done beyond a blink of the eye, and then the feel of her gentle lips against his and the cheer of the crowd.

As Deed escorted his bride to their honeymoon home away from home, he smiled up at her. Gently reaching up to brush away a lock of her hair, Rele chuckled and caught his hand kissing it.

"You have made me the happiest woman in Lacroa, Deed, if not the world." Deed blushed slightly and smiled lifting her up and over the threshold and into their rooms.

"I will make you even happier. Wait here, I shall be back my love." Rele sat upon the bed and blushed taking off her tiara and veil, smiling at the Gundam.

"I shall wait all of eternity if I must," she whispered softly. Deed sighed and exited the room for the master bathroom running a hand over his helmet before taking it off and taking out the sheet of paper in which he had copied the spell down.

"Right...here goes everything. For Rele, I shall do this. Oh Mana that dwells throughout all the universe..." he began whispering feeling the mana around him beginning to change his body.

The spell was painless, which was a surprise to Deed. Growing the extra two feet needed to make him average height for Lacroans he felt his body become lighter, the armor that once made up his body being shed from his form. Shoulder length brown hair take place of the helmet and his body became muscular after years of growth and training as a knight. Looking at himself in the mirror he found his human form to be pleasing and he felt comfortable in his new skin. Shyly shedding his shirt partially to show his knew physique he walked back into the room.

"Ah...!" Rele backed up slightly looking at the 18 year old who entered her and Deed's rooms from the bathroom. "Who...?" There was a moment of questioning before she met the eyes of the 18 year old. "Deed!"

"Your husband, my princess." Deed bowed letting his shirt fall farther open. "It will last only for one day, and I will never be able to take this form again, but I shall give you your wedding night." Deed looked up just as Rele walked over wrapping her arms around his neck, finding that he was just a little taller than the Princess.

"You spoil me, Deed. You didn't have to do this." She paused before gently running a hand down his chest. "But I do appreciate it."


End file.
